The Background and Summary are provided to introduce a foundation and selection of concepts that are further described below in the Detailed Description. The Background and Summary are not intended to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor are they intended to be used as an aid in limiting the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The following U.S. Patents and Patent Applications are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,079,534 discloses a modular track and cam storage system for marine vessels comprising a track extrusion having a c-channel, and a cam latch assembly comprising a latch, a bolt, and a cam. The cam is substantially rectangular in shape having at least two rounded opposing corners. The cam of the cam latch assembly is configured to be horizontally received in the c-channel of the track extrusion and is configured to be rotated within the c-channel such that the cam is slideably engaged with said track extrusion. Manipulating the latch will cause the cam to rotate, in order to manually engage the cam latch assembly with the track extrusion. The cam is capable of being locked within said c-channel by flipping the latch downward about the bolt. The cam latch assembles are attached to a storage accessory such as a storage bag, a trash bag, a cup holder, a basin, a rod holder.